


The Street

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-12
Updated: 2003-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bystander watches Chris and Vin as they walk along the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Street

**Author's Note:**

> A bystander story - written for Gayle, who created the gorgeous artwork that accompanies this story.

  


"They say he's real fast. You ever seen him draw?"

Sam Butterfield nodded to his friend and quickly glanced over his shoulder. All the while Joshua tried hard not to stare at the slightly taller, dark-clad gunfighter as he walked alongside one of his fellow protectors.

"Uhuh. Saw him outdraw the leader of that gang of stagecoach robbers on the day Marshall Bryce came to town."

"You saw that fight?"

"Yeah... from my Pa's store."

Joshua's eyes widened first in astonishment and envy, and then narrowed in speculation. He watched as the two men touched the brims of their hats in respect to Mrs. Boulson as she stepped across in front of them. Mrs. Boulson ignored them--pretty much as most decent folk in the town tended to do these past few days--averting her eyes and hurrying her steps to put greater distance between herself and the two men. Larabee bowed his head and Joshua was unsure if it was out of annoyance or dismay at being snubbed so publicly. In contrast, Tanner carried on walking with his head held high and Joshua wondered if anything ever riled the quiet ex-bounty hunter turned town protector.

As the two men stepped down from the boardwalk to cross the alley, Joshua chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. Everyone had heard the rumors by now, that Larabee and Tanner were a mite too close in their friendship, and Joshua found his eyes quickly appraising the men's strong profiles.

His thoughts turned in a different direction as he stared at the two men who had fueled the gossip he'd overheard this morning.

Did Larabee's strong, agile fingers--fingers that could snatch a gun from a holster and pull the trigger with such deadly accuracy--caress Tanner with all the gentleness of a man with a woman? Did those hard, unrelenting green eyes that appraised a potential target with a killer's look, soften and yield when he was alone with Tanner?

Sunlight struck Tanner's long, brown hair and the curls glinted back in colours of gold and red and russet brown. Did Larabee play with that hair? Was it as soft as a woman's?

As they turned away from him, Joshua let his eyes slide down their lean frames and he imagined what they might look like without their clothing. He would bet that both had good bodies under all those layers--lean, strong, well-muscled without being too muscular. There wouldn't be an ounce of spare fat on either frame, and they'd have smooth chests broken only by a smattering of light brown and golden hair respectively.

Tanner glanced over his shoulder towards him momentarily before they entered Mrs. Potter's store; revealing the strong, square jaw and piercing blue eyes. Joshua looked down quickly, not wanting to risk meeting those sharp eyes in case Tanner read the thoughts racing through him.

It was hard imagining either of them acting the part of a woman for the other, so how did they do... it? Weren't like men have what a lady has down below, and Joshua knew all about what a lady had to offer after his pa sent him to Bitter Creek with a few dollars to spend on his first woman. His pa's voice filled his head for a moment in remembrance.

_Time you became a man, son._

Until then he'd slaked his newly awakened desires with his hand at every opportunity; heedless of what his pa had said about that making a man go blind.

Is that what they did for each other? Did they touch each other's? Did they lie there naked and pull at each other until...?

Images came into his head of the two men writhing together with one hand wrapped around the other's hard flesh, fingers sliding up and down as they brought each other to that sweet moment of ultimate pleasure. He wondered if Larabee's soft voice cried out keenly as he came, or if Tanner's low, gravelly voice became a exultant shout. He wondered if they kissed afterwards, or before, or during, or if they kissed at all. And if they did kiss then was it with the same hunger that he'd experienced when that working girl kissed him? Did they melt into each other with lips crushing, tongues battling and mouths sucking? Did they kiss every inch of reachable flesh; biting and sucking to raise welts like they was branding each other in soul-deep possession?

A flash of desire spark in his groin and he felt the familiar tightening within his pants as he focused on the incredible image of those two men satisfying their lust upon each other. He could see their clean limbs entwined, with mouths bruised from kisses. Their golden and light brown hair would be mussed and their bodies slicked with evidence of their joint passion.

"Hey! You listening to me, Josh?"

"What?"

"Said, did you want to go and see if Miss Milly wants to take a swim in the pond?"

Joshua felt the heat of embarrassment flood into his cheeks as he realised where he thoughts had led him. He looked at his grinning best friend, and at the blond hair that spilled from beneath his hat that was so like Larabee's. He stared into Sam's cool, blue eyes that were so like Tanner's and he wanted, desperately, to say, _No. I want to be with you--alone--just like them_.

Instead, he gave a half-hearted grin.

"Shoot. Why not."

THE END

-


End file.
